


Snowball Fun

by shootingstarsandfairydust



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Jpop
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, HSJ, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsandfairydust/pseuds/shootingstarsandfairydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten boys enjoys some time in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the HSJ boys. They belong to themselves. I just enjoy playing around with them.

For the last year, the ten HSJ boys would spend a day every other week at one of their homes. This would be the reason they were sprawled around Hikaru's bedroom. Hikaru and Inoo were playing a video game while Keito, Ryu, Daiki and Yuto watched. To the side Takaki, Yamada, Yabu and Chinen were practicing dance moves for their new music video.

Twenty minutes later Chinen took a break from dancing and went to sit by the window. He was sitting there for five minutes before he first noticed the snow. At first Chinen thought he was just imagining it, until the snow started falling harder. It was the first snowfall of the season!

"Guys, it's snowing!" Chinen cried with sparkling eyes and a wide grin.

The other nine boys quickly stopped what they were doing and gathered around Chinen to look out at the snow.

Two hours later the ground was covered in eight inches of coruscant, fluffy, white snow. With a silent agreement, all of the boys put on their coats and ran outdoors.

"Snowball fight!" Ryu yelled excitedly, throwing a small snowball at Yabu.

The ten boys quickly divided into two groups. Ryu, Takaki, Chinen, Inoo and Daiki on one team; Yabu, Hikaru, Keito, Yuto and Yamada on the other. Fifteen minutes and two medium sized forts later, the two teams were ready to begin their friendly snow battle.

Inoo fired the first snowball at Yuto and the fight was on. Soon all you could see was glimpses of bodies behind forts and flying snowballs. Sounds of euphonic, cheerful laughter and playful war cries was the only sounds to be heard.

Ninety minutes later and another two inches of velutinous snow; ten rosy-cheeked, red-nosed boys with numb fingers and toes, didn't put up much of a fight when Yaotome-san called them in. Once they changed into their pyjamas, the boys stretched out around the living room.

They sat drinking hot chocolate and watching old American Christmas shows. Occasionally they argued about who actually won the snowball fight, but by the time they were ready for bed, they were all in agreement that it was a tie.

And they were all in agreement that they couldn't wait for the following week.


End file.
